Un hermanito para navidad
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Sarada le escribe a "Santa" para pedirle un regalo muy especial. ¡Feliz navidad, comunidad SasuSaku!


**Un hermanito para navidad**

Sarada sonrió satisfecha contemplando aquella carta. Había optado por preparar todo con antelación, tomando las medidas necesarias para ello. Finalmente sus meses de estudio y de charlas vergonzosas, habían dado frutos. Ahora estaba en un momento decisivo, crucial para aquel plan; sabía que si quería que su deseo de navidad se cumpliese, _hoy_ era el día en que debía actuar.

-Si todo resulta bien y si mis cálculos no fallan, tendré mi regalo para navidad – Musitó, con aire distraído

Boruto, quien estaba a su lado, le entregó una sonrisa burlona – No puedo creer que aún creas en Santa.

La joven Uchiha lo miró de reojo – Yo no creo en Santa.

-¿Eh? – Los ojos celestes se centraron en la carta que la joven sostenía recelosamente sobre su pecho - ¿Me vas a decir que no escribiste esa carta para él?

-Yo no dije eso.

Boruto gruñó - ¿Entonces?

Una enigmática sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de su compañera, aumentando su curiosidad. La miró por largos segundos expectante a su respuesta, la cual nunca llegó.

Suspiró y concentró su atención al camino, mientras colocaba sus manos tras la nuca - ¿Y qué pediste para navidad?

Sarada se encogió de hombros – Un hermanito.

El joven Uzumaki trastabilló, cayendo de bruces. Miró a su compañera quien todavía mantenía una sonrisa gatuna sobre sus labios. Parpadeó y luego comenzó a reír estridosamente mientras se levantaba.

-¡Vamos, Sarada! Enserio, ¿ahora me vas a decir que no sabes de dónde vienen los bebés? ¡Eso nos lo enseñaron en la academia! ¡Hasta yo lo sé! –Soltó otra carcajada, haciéndola sonrojar - Y yo que creía que eras la más inteligente de los dos, dattebasa.

Sarada se acomodó sus gafas con paciencia, a pesar de que por dentro un deseo animal por mandar al rubio a volar con uno de sus puños se le hacía casi irrefrenable.

-Yo sí sé de dónde vienen los bebés, Boruto. Mi madre me lo enseñó mucho antes de que nos lo dijeran en la academia – Siseó, sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojadas ante la vergonzosa explicación que incluyó además una banana y un condón.

-Entonces explícame. Primero me dices que no crees en Santa, pero le escribiste una carta y ahora me dices que sabes cómo se hacen los bebés, pero lo pides como regalo de navidad – Reclamó, rascándose la sien – No entiendo nada.

La Uchiha asintió, ordenando sus ideas para explicarle su _plan_ – Boruto, ¿quiénes son los que leen las cartas?

-¿Eh? – El joven lo pensó unos segundos. Miró a la joven que esperaba su respuesta con infinita paciencia – Umm… ¿Nuestros padres?

-Exacto – Respondió la chica, ampliando su sonrisa – En ese caso, ¿Quiénes crees que leerán mi carta?

Boruto no tardó en llegar a la respuesta. Inmediatamente comenzó a reír con tanta fuerza e histeria que captó la atención de los transeúntes que detuvieron sus pasos para observar la curiosa escena. Sarada ya acostumbrada a esa situación, suspiró con resignada paciencia esperando que el chico se calmase.

Pasado varios minutos Boruto se calmó, limpió algunas lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos, y se enfocó en la pelinegra –Solo a ti se te ocurren esas ideas, ¿lo sabías?

Sarada sonrió arrogante – Soy una prodigio, Uchiha. ¿Qué esperabas?

Retomaron su camino, ignorando a las personas que los observaban cuestionándose sobre su extraña conducta.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un breve trecho hasta que el joven Uzumaki rió entre dientes -¡Quiero ver la cara de Uchiha-sensei, dattebasa! ¿Podrías grabarlo? Así tendría como sobornarlo.

Sarada rodó los ojos – Idiota.

Se separaron en una bifurcación. El joven se despidió con un efusivo movimiento de manos y luego desapareció entre el gentío que hacía sus compras de navidad. Sarada sonrió cuando lo perdió de vista para luego enfocarse en la carta.

Sí, definitivamente eso debería bastar. Solo era un pequeño empujoncito para que sucediera aquello que _toda la familia Uchiha deseaba con ansias._ Todo estaba preparado. Ella le entregaría la sugerente y suplicante carta a su madre -quien sabía luego de una extensa investigación, que se encontraba en el periodo más fértil de su vida y ciclo -, la cual le haría el comentario a su padre – un hombre con un gran deseo por restaurar su clan y con mucho tiempo libre ahora que ya había acabado su misión; todo calzaba perfecto, solo era cuestión de que ellos _hicieran su parte_.

Sí, definitivamente su plan no podría fallar.

Con ese pensamiento en mente e igual que una niña pequeña, emprendió camino hasta su hogar dando uno que otro saltito, sintiéndose feliz, orgullosa y satisfecha por su idea, porque estaba segura de algo, aquello iba a resultar sin duda alguna…

… ella tendría a su hermanito para navidad.

/

Otra pequeña historia de navidad. Me gustan estos finales que permiten al lector determinar el final de la historia.

Que tengan hermosas fiestas, llenas de paz y de amor. Que Dios bendiga sus hogares y que la felicidad llene sus hogares.

Atte,

_NinfaOscura_


End file.
